


In Which Cats Are Used For Bargaining

by geekyartist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyartist/pseuds/geekyartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's opinion can often be swayed if the reward is a cat.</p><p>(Based of the prompt "When my parents told me they were divorcing, I asked if that meant I could get a kitten." from http://www.onesentence.org/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cats Are Used For Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little one time drabble that I did instead of paying attention in class. Sorry if it's kind of bad, but it was jsut for fun haha :D

When my parents told me they were divorcing, I asked if that meant I could get a kitten.  
My mother stuttered and glanced unsure at my chortling father before choking out, "Sure, honey, if that's what you want,"  
It was no surprise to me or my sister that our parents were getting a divorce. My parents had been best friends all through childhood and got totally wrecked one night, then made the mistake of banging each other's brains out without using a condom. My mother fell pregnant with my older sister, Meulin. They got married, because that's what you supposed to do. I came not long after Meulin. They never really loved each other in any more than a platonic way, but they both adored us. I lived a happy childhood. Their divorce during my second year of school had no affect on me or Meulin. They were still friends, but they no longer had to live together. If anything, my life improved.  
To make up for it, they did get me a kitten. He was tiny and white, and I named him Ponce De Leon, after the Spanish explorer (my favorite topic in school). Though I suppose he was Meulin's kitten too, he'd always like me more. So once we both grew up and graduated college, it was obvious that Ponce De Leon would be going with me. 

~~~

The day that Ponce De Leon died, I was totally wrecked. Appropriately, it was raining that day, but I refused to move from the spot I had received the call from the vet that he was gone. So I sat sobbing on the curb outside my apartment, when a boy noticed me.  
"Hey," he called over the rain, pulling a hood tighter aroung his head, "hey, kid, you okay?"  
I looked up. He was only about my age-- maybe a little older-- wrapped in a grey hoodie. His snak-bite piercings that were contorted by his frown and his ginger hair weighed down from the rain.  
I sobbed in response. He sighed and sat him self down next to me, "It'll be fine whatever the fuck it is." he took off his sweatshirt and laid it on my shoulders.  
"T-t-thanks," I choked out,  
He nodded, "I'm Karkat Vantas, by the way,"  
"N-N-Nepeta Leijon."  
"Listen, as much as I'd love to sit crying in the rain and get a cold with you, Nepeta, how about we go to my apartment and sit crying there, instead?"  
I giggled and nodded.  
With in a month, Karkat and I were dating.

~~~

It was our two year anniversary and Karkat was insisting upon making me dinner. I had told him that he didn't have to anything for it, but he insisted on making it a huge deal (That's what I get for dating a hopeless romantic) Already that day, he had made me breakfast in bed, bought me two dozen yellow daisies (my favorite), and left a trail of rose petals leading from our door to our kitchen that welcome me when I got home from work.  
He made my favorite- spaghetti and meatballs- for dinner. He had really went all out- our kitchen was lit with candles, and (like the entry way) covered in rose petals. The entire thing looked like a Italian restaurant. He also made ua hold hands across the table through the whole meal. That big dork.  
"So, did you like it?" he asked after we had finished.  
"Of course! I didn't know you could cook. That was a surprise," I rubbed his hand with my thumb.  
"I'm full of surprises tonight, Neppers," he grinned,  
"That was less sweet than it was terrifying, Karkitty."  
"Shut the fuck up, Neps, I'm trying to be romantic,"  
I giggled, "Sorry, darling," I leaned over and kissed him, "so, if your previous statement tells me anything, I'm guessing you have one more surprise for me?"  
"Correct-ta-fucking-mundo!"  
I groaned, "Karkitty, pleasae say you're kidding! You've done too much already!"  
"Hush, honey, please. This is the pièce de fucking résistance." he kissed me as he got up, "I'll be right back."  
He was back in a second, his hands behind his back. Slowly, he moved them to the front, and in his hand, a small, snow white kitten looked up at me.  
The noise I made was inhuman.  
I don't think I've ever kissed Karkat that hard before in my life.  
He beamed as he handed me the kitten. It was so fucking cute! He yawned and stretched out his paws. It wasn't until he stretched out his neck that I saw what was on his collar; a diamond ring, set in a simple gold band.  
When I looked up at Karkat, I found he was on one knee in front of me.


End file.
